


nail art

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, also hehetmon cameo lmao, happy hongjoong day!, lol, yeosang being mischievous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: Yeosang tried to draw hehetmon on Hongjoong's painted nailkeyword: tried
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	nail art

**Author's Note:**

> happy hongjoong day! 
> 
> you can check the prompt list for this series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892)

"Hyung, are you still working?" Yeosang peeked through the door of Hongjoong's studio. Seonghwa had sent him to drag the leader from his studio as it's time for them to go home.

No answer. Yeosang slipped himself into the room and found Hongjoong laying on his couch.

"Hyung?"

Yeosang was welcomed with the sight of Hongjoong lay on his stomach, hands dangling down the couch. The leader was snoring softly that Yeosang almost didn't have the heart to wake him up. _Almost._

Yeosang was about to shake Hongjoong awake when he saw a pouch of Hongjoong's nail polish supplies on the table. Yeosang glanced at Hongjoong's polished nail, he smirked as he suddenly got an idea.

He poured all things stored in the pouch on the table carefully. His eyes landed on a small pointed white marker.

 _Perfect_ , Yeosang thought, and he picked the marker before opening the lid and took Hongjoong's hand carefully.

Yeosang started to draw hehetmon's head on Hongjoong's already polished nail, almost couldn't hide his giggle. He was about to draw hehetmon's body when suddenly Hongjoong shifted, accidentally making Yeosang smudged his drawing with the marker.

The drawing was totally ruined, Yeosang started to panic and quickly took a tissue to wipe it off but it just created more smudge on Hongjoong's polished nail.

 _"I'm_ _doomed,"_ Yeosang thought, as Hongjoong started to stir in his sleep. Hongjoong slowly opened his eyes, and Yeosang immediately sat on his knees and raised both of his arms.

"What are you doing?" Hongjoong asked the younger after letting out a big yawn. 

Hongjoong's eyes went to his nail polish supplies scattered on the table. Confused as he thought he already packed them neatly before he fell asleep, he looked at his painted nail which was already smudged thanks to Yeosang's crime. He laughed at the younger's attempt to draw something on his nail.

"Are you punishing yourself?" Hongjoong laughed at Yeosang. 

"Before you scold me," Yeosang defended himself.

"It's not that bad, though,"

"But it's ruined," Yeosang brought down his arms when saw Hongjoong wasn't angry at him for ruining his polished nail.

"Let me show you something," Hongjoong took his accetone and wiped his nail until the polish completely gone.

"Oh," Yeosang were too astonished seeing Hongjoong reapplied his nail polish that he couldn't say anything.

"But you still need to be punished for drawing on my nail without telling me first," Hongjoong said jokingly, and Yeosang immediately raised his arms again.

Hongjoong laughed, he took Yeosang's right arm and put the younger hand on the table.

"Pick one," Hongjoong pointed at his nail polish collection.

Yeosang looked at the leader confusedly before pointing at Hongjoong's polished nail. "The one same as yours,"

"Good choice," Hongjoong smiled and picked the nail polish Yeosang chose.

"Hyung," Yeosang called, Hongjoong just hummed as he focused on painting Yeosang's nail, "I think we should do this. All of us,"

"Yeah," Hongjoong answered while blowing Yeosang's nail softly, and smiled at the younger's idea. "That would be great,"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments, pretty please? 🥺
> 
> also scream at me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)


End file.
